dontusehyperbombfandomcom-20200214-history
Project S4 Character Changes
'Characters Added:' *Ice Climbers *Snake *Wolf 'Character Changes:' *All of the DLC characters are given custom specials. 'Bowser Jr' *The forks in his attacks are changed to Shadow Mario's paintbrush. *The Wrecking Balls in his attacks are changed to the Spiked Balls from the Mario series. *Final Smash changed to the Boom Bunker from Super Mario Galaxy 2. 'Captain Falcon' *Falcon Punch has slightly less startup lag. 'Cloud' *Blade Beam is no longer weaker when used in the air. 'Dark Pit' *Silver Bow has slightly less range. *Silver Bow deals 1.2% more damage. *Side Special is changed to the Volcanic Arm, with it now having a fiery effect instead of an electrical effect. Angle is also changed to match Pit's SSB4 Upperdash Arm. *Power of Flight is renamed to "Flight of Power" and now has damaging properties, and is powerful. It also has less lag, but it still has more lag than Pit's new Power of Flight. *Down Special changed to the Standard Orbitars. They shoot shots on either side of Dark Pit, but they can easily be destroyed by attacks. 'Donkey Kong' *Final Smash changed to him beating the shit out of his opponent just like he does to the bosses in DKCR and Tropical Freeze. 'Dr. Mario' *Side Smash is changed to Dr. Mario slamming a hammer onto the ground. It sends the opponent flying upward. *Dr. Mario now bops his head upward instead of swinging it for his Up Smash. *Dr. Mario no longer swings his legs around for his Down Smash, instead, he uses his legs to kick one side at a time. *The damage that Megavitamins deal now varies on the colors of the Megavitamins. Blue is 1%, Yellow is 2%, and Red is 3%. So: **Pure Blue: 2% **Pure Yellow: 4% **Pure Red: 6% **Blue and Yellow: 3% **Blue and Red: 4% **Yellow and Red: 5% *Side Special is now Electroscope, a stethoscope that shoots a ray a small distance in front of Dr. Mario. It is capable of restoring a small amount of Dr. Mario's health if it hits. *For his new Up Special, Dr. Mario jumps and throws down vitamins, sending him upwards. So basically Robin's Up Special. *Final Smash is changed. 'Falco' *Up Smash has slightly more knockback. 'Fox' *Fire Fox deals 1% more damage for each hit. *Final Smash is changed the Arwing. 'Ganondorf' *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qb1EP1_pXO4 'Ice Climbers' *The sound effect that's made when Ice Shot is used is removed. *Down Smash deals 2% less damage for each character. *Ice Shot deals 1% more damage for each character. *Belay has less vertical range. 'Kirby' *Hammer changed back to Brawl's version, but it can now be reversed more easily. 'Link' *Up Smash has slightly less knockback. *He can't use arrows or bombs while a Gale Boomerang is still swirling around. *He can now move sideways (either left or right) during Hero's Spin. How far he can move depends on how much the attack was charged. 'Lucas' *PK Fire has slightly more range. *PK Fire is slightly faster. 'Lucina' *Shield Breaker can now be reversed. *Shield Breaker is less powerful. *Side Special is now Trapdash Blade. Lucina lunges forward, and if she hits anyone, she will be able to use the sword combos from Dancing Blade, but she can't move forward when using them. *Up Special is changed to Crescent Slash, one of her customs. *Counter is changed so that the damage and knockback it deals is equal to the attack that it countered. 'Mewtwo' *Side Special is changed to Psycho Cut. Releases a few pink blades like Cloud's Beam Blades, direction can be changed in 2 ways, top forward or bottom forward. *Down Special is changed to his old Side Special. Customs for his Down Special include his old down special. 'Palutena' *Angelic Missile is now her main Side Special. *Celestial Fireworks is now her main Down Special. *Warp is faster. 'Peach' *Final Smash changed to the Vibe Scepter. 'Pit' *Angle of Upperdash Arm is changed to the former angle of Dark Pit's Electroshock Arm. *Power of Flight has significantly less lag. 'Roy' *Blazer has slightly more startup and ending lag. 'Ryu' *Ken is now an alt costume for him. 'Sheik' *Up Smash deals 2.2% less damage. *Bouncing Fish deals 4% less damage. *Side Smash deals 2% less damage, 1% for each hit. 'Sonic' *Down Smash changed to the Down Smash that he had in Brawl. *Down Special changed. 'Snake' *All tilts have smaller hitboxes. *All aerials have smaller hitboxes. *Up Smash has a smaller hitbox. *Down Smash has a smaller hitbox. 'Toon Link' *Hero's Spin now has projectile reflecting power when used on the ground. *Final Smash altered a little bit. One, the slashes now hit in front and behind him, meaning more range. Two, the slashes still slash even if he didn't hit an opponent with the sword Strike. Three, that trapping sword strike at the beginning is removed. 'Wolf' *Walking speed is slightly faster. *Dashing speed is faster. *He can now act out of his Side Special. 'Other Character Changes:' *All of the DLC fighters (Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy, Ryu, Cloud, Corrin, Bayonetta) are given custom specials just like the rest of the fighters. Category:Project S4